After The Finale'
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: The final chapters been inked, Rumiko Takahashi has left the building. Now what? Well,the story's not over yet. What will happen to InuYasha,his beloved Kagome and the rest of the company AFTER the finale? Cameo appearances by Harry Potter,Ranma and Ryoga


* * *

-Disclaimer: InuYasha and Ranma 1/2 are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

-Prologue

* * *

For the very last time, Rumiko Takahashi gave a final stroke of her inking pen to the outline of InuYasha's cheek, then capped her pen and dropped it in the tray. Seconds later when the ink was dry she picked up the completed final chapter and put it in the envelope and handed it to her assistant who was waiting to take it on to the next process to prepare it for printing.

After nearly twelve years it was all over. Another manga child had been born, nurtured and now had been let go from under her hand. That was the worst part of having children born of manga ink, the letting go.

It was like removing a small piece of her heart every time she ended a series, and InuYasha had run the longest of any other. She had nurtured the characters intimately, had woven them intricately through one another, every step, every breath was a reflection of a manga mothers careful thought and consideration.

Well, so be it. Even mothers of human children eventually had to say goodbye and let their children go, albeit those children called and wrote letters. She would be receiving none. For even if she somehow could, InuYasha wasn't the type who would think to write letters. She laughed a little as she watched her assistant walk into the night with the final chapter.

Rumiko Takahashi sighed a little as she clicked off the lights and left the room in darkness.

* * *

-

* * *

**-After The Finale'  
**

* * *

The room was cast into an eerie silence after the author clicked the door shut, then the lid on the inking pen went askew and popped off and the room was cast in a soft glow as figures began to emerge from it. They stood there, silently staring at one another, as if they didn't know what to say, until one of them finally broke the silence.

"So...I guess this is it then." The manga character in purple robes nervously rubbed the arm that once wore a protective purple sleeve.

"It's okay Miroku" His wife said softly stroking his arm in reassurance. "The Kazanna is really gone, stop worrying." she handed him their youngest, a new son.

"What do you suppose we do now?" Kagome asked tugging on the uncomfortable miko robes she was so unaccustomed to. "I have a feeling were suppose to do something, not just hang around here forever."

"Well I for one" Sesshomaru said "Am getting the hell out of this heavy armor and getting rid of this moko-moko sama. I'm sick of dragging this crap around, it's sweaty." he began untying and unsnapping, moaning gratefully as things fell away.

"Damn bastard, why don't you just strip down to your fundoshi while your at it?" InuYasha looked at him with disgust "Not like any of us are thrilled to be stuck in this crap you know."

"Hey, I've been sweating in this shit for 11 ½ years..." Sesshomaru grinned "Don't tempt me imbecile."

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin looked at him wide eyed "Your behaving so different!"

"I don't think these lower intelligence fools get it my lord" Jaken said cackling with glee

"What are we to get toad?" Kaede asked

"Were free hag" Jaken rolled around laughing "We can do what ever we want!"

"Jaken, just because we are free" Sesshomaru said yanking moko-moko sama out of his back with a loud sigh of appreciation and tossing it away "Doesn't mean you have to be rude."

"Sesshomaru, when you say we are free, what exactly do you mean." Kagome approached Sesshomaru

"Meaning that, we have completed our contracts and can do whatever the hell we want...and...we have the magic pen..." Sesshomaru picked up the inking pen and dropped his pants making Kagome and Sango turn red. Next time they looked, Sesshomaru was wearing a Hawaiian tank top and a pair of Bermuda shorts, his hair in a ponytail.

Then he knelt next to Rin and drew her into a cute summer dress and pigtails.

Kagome smiled. "Can you do something about this circus tent I'm wearing?"

Kagome blushed when Sesshomaru erased her clothes down to her panties and bra, then replaced them with a cute short flowered sun dress and espadrilles.

"Oh how cute! Now do InuYasha!"

"No way is that Bastard touching me!" InuYasha protested "He'll probably erase my dick!"

Kagome laughed and took the inking pen from Sesshomaru "You big baby! I'll do it!"

"Nothing weird Kagome." InuYasha looked at the pen, then Kagome nervously.

Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered in her ear and Kagome grinned and began erasing, then drawing. When she stepped back everybody was laughing in obvious great humor.

InuYasha looked down to discover that he was wearing a skimpy Bikini and he now had very, VERY large breasts.

"KAGOME!! YOU BITCH! DOES THIS LOOK LIKE RANMA 1/2 TO YOU!?" InuYasha raged

"Well, now that you mention it..." Sesshomaru said raising his eyebrow

"Shut up bastard" InuYasha treated Sesshomaru to a particularly nasty glare " FIX ME KAGOME! NOW!"

"Say please."

InuYasha pouted

"Oh alright!" Kagome laughed while she erased and this time InuYasha looked down to find himself in stylish Khaki linen shorts and skimpy white ribbed tank.

"Uh...Kagome?" He lifted his eyebrow

"Yeah?"

"A little more off the boobs if you don't mind."

Kagome giggled "Yes Dear." Then as an after thought she picked up his left hand and scribbled something on his third finger, and then her own.

"What's that for?" InuYasha asked

"Oh, nothing." She smiled

"Kagome..." Kaede stood nearby twisting her hands nervously "may I speak with ye?"

"Certainly"

Kagome went into a huddle with Kaede and came up smiling and nodding. A soft look on her face. She took Kaede's arm and turned her around and began to work, erasing, and erasing, and erasing some more. When Kaede turned around she looked like herself only totally different. Her eye had been fixed, wrinkles erased, about two hundred pounds shaved off and thirty years. She looked exactly like her younger self had looked-sans the missing eye.

"Wow hag..." InuYasha exclaimed "You clean up okay"

"Thank ye InuYasha."

When Sesshomaru sidled over and began to chat her up InuYasha nearly swallowed his tongue laughing.

One by one they got their turn, fixing flaws, perfecting imperfections... they all got a laugh out of Sango erasing Miroku's hands and when Jaken fell asleep, well, lets just say it wasn't pretty...still isn't to this day.

Once they got bored with the magic pen they sat on the floor and looked at one another, at a loss for what to do next.

Sesshomaru felt everyones eyes on him and he looked at InuYasha.

"What?"

"Now what?" InuYasha asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't go back in the pen and on the paper, because Naraku is dead and our story is over. You said we are free now, but we haven't gone anywhere." InuYasha looked at him, his eyes begging for answers.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru does not know." his voice carried a small bit of alarm "I have only heard of it, I have never been free before."

"If we are free my lord, should we not leave this place?" Rin asked, playing with the ribbons in her hair that Sesshomaru had drawn.

"I don't know how to leave. Do you?" InuYasha looked at Kagome and she shook her head and looked at Miroku who looked at Sesshomaru who glanced at Kaede who shook her head.

"I know not how to leave."

"Kagome" Shippo buried his head in Kagome's lap "I'm scared. I don't like being free."

"Stop crying runt, it'll be okay" InuYasha patted his back. Then the room opened up and was filled with bright white light and a huge triple decker purple bus pulled to a stop and the door opened, and a young man stepped out.

"Welcome to the Retired Heroes Bus, I'm Ryoga, your conductor. Sorry were late, had a flat. And then a argument over who should change the tire" He looked up and saw Jaken and laughed "Oh no, you got your hands on the magic pen didn't you? Poor toad"

"What the hell is this?" InuYasha demanded, reaching for Tessiaga...but he no longer had it.

"Oh yeah, you aren't allowed weapons on the bus, you'll get it back when you get to your destination. Well come on, lets get going, we ain't got all night."

"Why should we?" Kagome asked but before he could answer another young man came to the front of the bus, easily recognizable by the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Come on you lot, we got a long way to go and were late thanks to Ranma there."

"Shove it Potter, ain't my fault." another young man stepped up behind him

"Shut up Ranma you bloody Git"

"That's Harry Potter" Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru and InuYasha

"This Sesshomaru would like to know where you wish to take us." Sesshomaru stood formidable, blocking the others.

"Okay, be a stubborn arse then." Harry said "Here's the short story. This is theRetired Heroes Bus, when a fictional story ends your suppose to go straight to Fictional Hero Heaven. But sometimes,uncooperative blokes jump the wrong way and come out the pen, like you lot. So the Retired Heroes Bus comes to get you to take you to Fictional Hero Heaven instead."

"What's Fictional Hero Heaven?" Shippo asked as they all began to pile onto the bus and took seats.

"Fictional Hero Heaven ? It's the greatest! Its where Heroes go when their stories are over. It's like a permanent party. You get a great house, totally free, Loads of food, candy, and video games, stores where everything...and I mean everything, is free, and beaches and all kinds of stuff to do...there's only one downside..."Ranma rolled his eyes

"What's that" Rin asked with wide eyes.

"Even after we go to Fictional Hero Heaven..." Harry said rolling his own eyes "It still doesn't stop the crazies from writing fanfiction about us!"

They gasped in shock, was there nothing that would stop that fandom carnage known as fanfiction? Well, in the end, fanfiction was a small price to pay for eternity in paradise. Besides, eventually the fans would have to get bored with them and move on to something else.

Wouldn't they?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Yeah, so, this was my official goodbye to InuYasha. I am so sad to see it end after all this time, having been a fan for about 6 of the 11 years it ran. I am really having a hard time right now imagining being able to write InuYasha fanfiction again, so for the time being, all of my InuYasha fanfiction is officially on hiatus. Not that anyone was reading it anyway. I was really, really disappointed with the lack of reader support for American Summer Nights. I might come back to it eventually, I don't know. To be honest, I was so pleased with the cap that Rumiko Takahashi put on it, I can't imagine messing with that. I might work a little on my satirical piece Nights of Silver, but I don't know.

So I hope you enjoyed this little ditty... if it is my goodbye to InuYasha fanfiction I just want to say, it's been a hell of a wonderful ride...and for those who have supported me, thanks for riding along.

--CJ

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


End file.
